


Pretty Red Boxers

by demonicseraph



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicseraph/pseuds/demonicseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo has a summer internship working halfway across the world, but that doesn’t stop Renji from having fun with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Red Boxers

Ichigo looked up from his work as he heard his phone buzz, glad for the distraction and for some kind of human contact after spending hours in the tiny room all by himself. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw the notification – _New Message from Renji_. No matter how long they had been together, even the littlest things still made him smile as if he was a kid with a crush. He opened the message and watched it pop up on his screen.

_Hey there babe, whatcha wearin’ today?_

Ichigo immediately felt his face flush, but the heat didn’t stop there and he felt it course through his body, probably (definitely) a reaction to the idea of talking about something so...intimate in the place he was supposed to be working. In some ways he was glad that no one else was around; but even if they were, it wouldn’t have mattered. He answered as nonchalantly as possible.

_Nothing special. Blue t-shirt, red boxers, jeans, sneakers._

He put his phone back down and made a half-hearted attempt to go back to concentrating on his work, but it wasn’t very long before his phone buzzed again and he snatched it up, dying to see what his boyfriend wanted with the information.

_Sounds cute. You at work?_

Of course, he was just curious. Renji did that sometimes. However, Ichigo made his feelings about being called “cute” known in his snappy reply.

_Yeah, I’m busy, what do you want?_

He could practically hear the way Renji would laugh when he read the text, and it caused the blush to rise back up into his cheeks. Renji could read him like an open book, and even though he put up a defensive front whenever his boyfriend did something like call him cute, they both knew that he really liked it. Not that Ichigo would ever admit it. Instead, he put the phone aside and stubbornly decided to get back to what he was working on, but it was barely a minute before the phone vibrated again and he picked it up with a groan.

_I want you to go into the bathroom, pull down those pretty red boxers, and think about me until you come all over that strong, gorgeous hand of yours._

Ichigo froze and his breath caught in his throat as he read and re-read the text. _Shit._ He glanced at the clock and let out the breath he was holding, unsure whether he was relieved or disappointed when he saw what time it was.

_Ren, I can’t, I gotta go to lunch in like five minutes._

He didn’t even have time to put the phone down before the next message came through.

_Better be quick about it, then._

Ichigo had to choke back a strangled moan and glanced down. At this rate he wasn’t going to have a choice, unless he wanted to show up at lunch with a tent in his pants – not that he really had a choice anyway. Suddenly the phone buzzed again in his hand and he looked up in surprise.

_I’m not wearing anything, by the way...thought that might help, since I know I’m getting off just thinking about those jeans and boxers around your ankles while you bite your lip to keep from screaming my name._

_FUCK._  Ichigo found the presence of mind to grab his keys before he closed the door to the lab, ran the short distance down the hall to the bathroom, and bolted the door behind him, immensely grateful for the one-room unisex bathrooms on that floor. He leaned against the door for a moment, breathing in shakily, until his phone demanded attention once more and he groaned in anticipation.

_One hand only. I don’t want you touching yourself anywhere else. Text me when you’re finished, I wanna know how fast and how hard I made you come._

“Fuck, Renji,” Ichigo whispered, feeling his knees weaken. He glanced over at the toilet unhappily. He felt really weird about masturbating while sitting on it, but he knew there was no way his legs were going to support him once he got going, so between that and kneeling on the bathroom floor he went for the former. Walking over to it, Ichigo pulled off his shirt – no need to risk getting it dirty – before he undid his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers, biting back a moan as he remembered Renji’s text. He took his rapidly growing erection into his hand and quickly sat down on the toilet, _almost_ forgetting how weird it was as he began to pump his hand up and down.

Ichigo immediately started to think of Renji and what he was doing right now: probably sprawled across his bed, mesmerizing tattoos tracing the ridges of his perfectly toned muscles, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin as his chest moved up and down with each of his labored breaths. He imagined how Renji’s hair would fall across his face and pool around his head in fan of crimson, just begging to be caressed and pulled and touched. How his dark brown eyes, almost black with lust, would slide closed and his mouth open in pleasure as he stroked himself to orgasm, calling out Ichigo’s name as he imagined him doing just what he was doing right now, thinking about _Ichigo_ as his entire beautiful body convulsed in blinding pleasure and he spilled himself onto his hand and across his taut, gorgeous abs…

A whimper escaped from Ichigo’s throat as he felt himself starting to lose control and forced his brain to switch gears, closing his eyes and imagining that Renji was in the room with him, standing over him, straddling him, holding him down and whispering in his ear.

_“You’ve gotta be quiet for me, right, babe? We can’t have everyone in the building hearing you, now, can we?”_ Ichigo bit down hard on his lip and threw his head back, his left hand clenching the side of the toilet almost painfully. _“Oh, but you’d love that, wouldn’t you? You’d love for everyone to know what you’re doing to yourself for me right now, what_ I’m _doing to you, isn’t that right? You little slut, you just love how wrong this is, you love that I’m making you touch yourself at work in a public bathroom, don’t you, you get off on how hard it’s making you. No, don’t make a sound,”_ Ichigo’s Renji said harshly as his mouth opened to let out a cry. It was almost impossible to obey him, this felt too good, he had to… _“Don’t you_ dare _let so much as a whimper slip between those pretty little lips. You know how much I love it when you’re loud for me, but not now, not here, Ichi. Right now you just bite that lip and take it. That’s right. Faster, baby.”_ Ichigo quickened his pace and Renji moaned, long and loud and low in his ear and if he didn’t want Ichigo making any sounds then why was he doing _that? “God, you’re so fucking hot when you’re like this for me. Look at you, it’s not even enough for you to just use your hand, you’re thrusting up into it like the needy little slut that you are.”_ It was true; Ichigo was desperately fucking his hand, so close to the edge he didn’t know what to do with himself. But that was why he had Renji. He could almost feel the hand that twisted in his hair and yanked his head back, could almost _feel_ the hot breath that caressed his ear as his lover growled one word, low and sexy and so dominant that Ichigo could do nothing but obey: _“Come.”_

And Ichigo did, finally breaking the silence and allowing a whispered string of curses, “thank you”s, and “Renji”s to spill from his lips in a broken, desperate voice as his semen coated his hand and dripped into the water below him.

Panting and dazed, he finally gained enough control of himself to reach down with his clean hand, fumble for his phone, and slowly type out the short message that was all he could muster.

_Renji…_

Ichigo’s muscles collapsed, his head falling back against the wall and his arms going limp, one in his lap and the other at his side where he barely retained enough strength to make sure that his phone didn’t fall to the floor. He groaned and forced himself to start coming back down to earth when it vibrated once, and then a second time as he brought it up in front of his face.

_Three minutes…I’m not sure if I’m impressed that you finished so quickly, or that it took you so long._

Ichigo smiled lazily, unsure whether he was offended or pleased. He looked at the second message.

_Tell me how hard you came, baby._

He decided that Renji could wait for a response while he cleaned himself up. It took longer than he would have liked, but finally he pulled his pants back up and picked up his phone with marginally steadier hands.

_So damn hard, Sir. It’s a good thing I was sitting on a toilet._

Putting the phone in his pocket, Ichigo flushed the toilet and pulled on his shirt before going over to the sink and splashing cold water on his face, hoping it would get rid of the post-orgasmic flush he could feel burning on his cheeks. His phone buzzed again.

_Fuck, Ichi, how do you manage to make that sound so hot?_

Ichigo laughed to himself, always amazed and elated by the effect that he had on his boyfriend. He checked the time and had a short moment of panic, but he had known this was going to happen.

_Thank you for that, Renji, it was amazing, but I really gotta get to lunch now._

Giving himself one more second to fully regain his composure, or as much of it as was physically possible, Ichigo then slipped out of the bathroom and ducked back into the lab to grab his lunch. His phone buzzed.

_Yeah, alright, you sexy little slut. Love you._

Ichigo was late to lunch. He waved it off apologetically as he sat down and gave the excuse that he’d been working on something he had to finish.

Well. He wasn’t lying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction; I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and feedback are welcome and much appreciated!


End file.
